


王子与恶龙

by HYYorin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 02:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYYorin/pseuds/HYYorin
Summary: 龙在王子的成人礼上突然现身，国王和臣民都始料未及。





	王子与恶龙

**Author's Note:**

> 一个非常俗套又沙雕的龙与公主童话故事。  
但是诚信小甜饼，请放心使用！

01

龙在王子的成人礼上突然现身，国王和臣民都始料未及。

有渔民传言西方海域上的岛上来了一条龙的时候没有人在意，因为自从几百年前上一条龙搬走了之后，这个国家已经很久没有出现过龙了。大家都欣喜地以为终于不用再牺牲公主献给龙，可国之噩运或许会迟到，但永远不会缺席。

龙低低地掠过人群，巨大的翅膀遮天蔽日，带起的狂风吹得人纷纷倒地，毫无还手之力。所幸这样的攻击没有持续太久，龙向天空飞去，在王宫上方盘旋了一会，只能看到一个冰蓝色的轮廓，可整座宫殿都被冻结了起来，寒意让人瑟瑟发抖。

龙就这么飞走了，它没有找到公主，于是降下了惩罚。是一条名副其实的恶龙。

这次是警示也是威胁，如果不尽快把公主献上，整个国家都会陷入永无止尽的严冬，年迈的祭司翻阅了古书之后颤巍巍地说。

可这个国家根本没有公主，只有一位王子。

正当大家一筹莫展的时候，年轻的王子站出来说那就我去好了。

可您是王子啊，大臣们说。

我可以扮成公主啊，王子想得很简单。

众人看着足足有两米高的王子沉默了。

02

扮成公主的王子还是出发了，朝着恶龙居住的小岛，载着满船的美食，当然，还有藏在身后的利剑。

龙一动不动地审视着着突然送上门来的公主，公主也盯着龙。

龙比想象中要大很多，通体冰蓝，在阳光下折射出细碎耀眼的光芒。上次出现在王宫的时候王子没有怎么看清楚，现在直面这个古老神秘的庞大生物，敬畏感油然而生。这个国家的人已经太久没见过龙了，忘却了这个比人类早诞生在这个世界上千万年的古老种族的可怕，甚至狂妄到以为王子能够杀掉巨龙。

诚然王子是这个国度最骁勇的战士，但此刻就算有石里剑在手也未必能够伤龙分毫，王子后悔自己的自大和愚蠢，用这么容易被看穿的变装独自前来，要是惹怒了巨龙恐怕整个国家都遭到覆灭。

龙从喉咙里发出几个古怪的音节，王子一惊，手下意识地伸向了背后的利刃。

似乎是意识到人类的公主听不懂，龙用人类的语言开口：“你就是公主吗？‘

意外好听的声音，不像龙倒像是个温柔优雅的贵族。

“是。”王子一愣，不知道自己男扮女装有没有被看破。

“哦。”龙没说什么。

正当王子松了一口气的时候，龙的爪子已经伸到了面前。来不及反应，这下难逃一死了，王子想。

可龙却停下了。王子看到龙极速地变小，可怕的爪子也缩小到比手掌大不了多少，看起来竟有一些可爱。

利爪靠近王子的脸颊，又在接触到的瞬间变成人类的手指，冰冰凉凉的，手指摸了摸王子垂下的一绺头发。

“紫色的。”龙喃喃地说。

王子看着完全变成人类模样的巨龙，呆住了。

03

龙都这么好看的吗？王子想。面前的龙每个五官都像是最上乘的工匠精心雕琢出来的一样，眼角还缀着一颗泪痣，整张脸美得夺魂摄魄。

还是裸体的，王子都不知道该往哪看了。

“你......你没穿衣服。”

龙看了看王子，歪着头思考了一下，变出了跟王子身上一模一样的裙子。

“好看吗？”龙看了看身上金色丝线织缀着宝石的华丽的裙子，似乎很新奇的样子。

“好......好看。”王子被龙一连串让人摸不着头脑的行为震住了，只好顺着它说。

龙上前一步，用手比划了一下，发现自己比面前的公主还矮了一截。

“公主都像你这么高的吗？”

“只......只是我长得高。”王子瞬间紧张起来，终于还是穿帮了吗？

“哦！”龙对这个答案好像挺满意的。

这都可以的吗？王子腹诽，这是在装傻还是真的傻啊？但转念一想龙并没有骗自己的必要。王子突然意识到，就像人觉得龙神秘一样，龙对人或许也一无所知。

“你要吃我吗？”王子觉得面前的龙离凶残相去甚远，于是大胆地问。

龙看了他一眼，说：“暂时不吃你”

04

就这样，一条奇怪的龙和一位奇怪的公主生活在了一起。

05

龙觉得这个公主有些奇怪。

用人的话说，冰室辰也不算是一条有常识的龙，因为自身的属性，他的居住地一直都在雪原极地等极度低温的区域，所以很少见到人类。前段时间朋友去拜访冰室，聊起人的世界，产生了兴趣，他才起意搬到这个离这个国家不远的海岛上来。

总而言之，他对人类知之甚少，也不知道公主应该是什么样子，但这并不妨碍他觉得这个公主有些奇怪。

这个公主只身前来，什么都没带就吃的装了一整船。公主有紫色的头发，龙甚少看到这种颜色，觉得特别，于是忍不住伸手摸了摸。公主看起来小小的一只，变成人形后竟然比自己高出不少，这样的视角让龙觉得相当新鲜。

其实龙对恶龙抢公主的传统也有所了解，他不太懂同类们到底在想什么，毕竟一个特定身份的人类对他来说各种意义上都没什么吸引力。

公主的突然到来龙也有些没想到，但也大概猜出了缘由和其中的误会。

本来打算说清楚，但看到公主后觉得可爱极了干脆顺着她的思路让她留了下来。

06

王子觉得这条龙真的很奇怪。

龙对人类的事情几乎毫无了解，却有一个正经的名字，叫冰室辰也。王子按照自己一贯称呼人的方式叫龙小室，龙毫无架子地接受了还亲密地叫王子敦。

他们就整日在岛上无所事事地窝在一起，龙觉得原本的形态与公主相处不方便就一直保持人的样子。渐渐地王子都快忘了自己跟龙住在一起，自己到底是来干嘛的啊？！

这天王子终于忍不住开口。

“小室打算什么时候吃我啊？”

龙古怪地看了他一眼，说：“我干嘛要吃你。”

这跟之前说的不一样啊？

龙看到公主愣住的样子忍不住笑了，“我之前只是吓你玩的。”

“那你不吃我是要让我当新娘吗？”

“敦想当我的新娘？”龙觉得好笑。

“那你要公主干嘛？”王子不解。

“我从来没这么说过啊，”龙无奈地说，“是你自己过来的。”

“可是你在我的成人礼上出现，不是想要公主吗？”

龙终于放肆地笑出声来，解释道：

“我只是看你们挺热闹的想去看看而已。”

“那王宫呢？！”

“啊，我只是觉得好玩。”龙突然心虚起来，“不好意思，应该没有伤到人吧？”

没有，但是冰雪融化的那几天大家都感冒了！

王子真的无言以对了，这条龙不仅奇怪，还性格恶劣！王子意识到龙早就知道这其中的误解，却什么都没说，将错就错地演了下去。

“那你干嘛要留下我？”

“因为......觉得敦很可爱。”

王子童年之后因为远超同龄人的身高和体格就再被人说过可爱，也觉得自己跟可爱二字完全沾不上边，但想想在龙的眼中大概再怎么强壮的人都没什么差别吧。

“如果你想回去的话我随时都可以送你回去，”龙垂下眼睫，看上去有些悲伤，“骗了你对不起。”

王子确实想回去，但面对这样的龙他说不出口。

“没关系哦，小室。反正我也骗了你。”

“什么？”龙想不到对方有什么可以骗自己的。

“我其实不是公主，是王子。”

“有什么区别吗？”

王子语塞，这真的是个灵魂问题，他也只能干瘪地解释。

“王子是男的，公主是女的。”

“噢！”龙并没有性别，但也听闻人类有性别之分。

是了，要是龙知道男女的区别，就不会真的把他当公主了，王子想。

“但是敦还是敦啊，对我来说没有任何分别。”龙并不觉得这是什么问题。

龙说得认真，王子突然有了一辈子留在这里的冲动。

王子突然抱过来的时候龙没有拒绝，被整个人圈在了怀里。

“感觉有些奇妙。”当了一辈子庞然大物的龙说。

糟糕，好像想永远留住这个人了。

07

可是王子终究不能留在这里，带来的食物总会有吃光的那一天，更重要的是，他来到这里本来是打算杀掉龙的，如果迟迟不归他的国家必定会前来复仇，这是王子无论如何都不愿意看到的。

“我该回去了。”

王子这么说的时候龙看起来很平静。

“那我送你回去。”

“你会等我回来吗？”

王子的话让龙意外极了。

“敦，你......”

“小室等我回来。”

“好。”

龙拥有漫长的时间和生命，都可以用来等你，以及爱你。

08

王子回到他的国家，毫发无伤，这几乎是个奇迹。

全国上下都在欢呼，歌颂他们年轻的王子智慧与无畏，将来一定会成为伟大的君王。

王子对在岛上的经历只字未提，却立刻宣布要出去游历四方。

第二天便消失在了民众的视线中。

09

“敦有什么想做的吗？”

“唔，我想去吃各个国家的好吃的东西。”

“好，我带你去。”

-完-


End file.
